Xeris/Стенограмма
* (PANTING) * (ALL PANTING AND GRUNTING) * Whoa! * (GASPS) * Crystal Slucium! * They're getting away! * Not for long... * (GRUNTS) * (EXCLAIMING) * (BOTH GRUNT) * BOTH: Truncolus! * AURIANA: Crystarmum! Iris, look out! Talia! * (GASPS) * By The Power Of Izira! * (ALL GASPING) * (BOTH EXCLAIMING) * Whoa! * Whoa. High volume much? * Ow. My ears! * This is worse than the night we opened for that speed metal band! * That was amazing, Talia! * I've never seen anything so bright and glittery and, wow, I really can't hear a single thing right now... * That was close. Too close. * Luckily for us, like always, you were there. * But what was that, Talia? Was it a new spell? * Uh... Nothing. It was nothing. We should rehearse. * We have a show this weekend. * Hmm. Is it just me,or is Talia acting a little weird? I mean, you saw that, right, Auriana? Auriana? * (LOUDLY) Are you talking to me right now? Your lips are moving but no words are coming out of your mouth! * (SIGHS) * (NEIGHING) * (DANCE MUSIC PLAYING) * One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, turn and clap. * (SHOUTING) Auriana, how are your ears? Are they any better? * They were. Until you started yelling right into them. Oh! What if... * Auriana, your what ifs make me nervous. * I know, I know. But my mind just keeps going back to that spell. * "By The Power Of Izira." I've never heard of it. * And what was that you pulled out of your pocket, some kind of crystal charm? * Ooh, jewellery! And it's a secret, isn't it? * Maybe a secret present from a secret admirer. * Ah. Give it a rest, girls. * It's just something I've been fooling around with, that's all. * But that is clearly some very powerful magic. * There must be some reason you've never mentioned it to us before. * I was going to tell you about the medallion. It's just… I'm not sure I can control it. I shouldn't even have the thing. * That's why it's so important to keep it a secret! * Why shouldn't you have it, Talia? * Where did that medallion come from? * It came from her secret boyfriend! * And how do you know you can't control it? * (YELLS) Because it isn't mine! * Huh? * (SOBBING) * The medallion isn't mine. (GASPS) It's gone! * It must have fallen out of your hand when you cast that spell! * If it got caught up in that same blast wave that hit Mephisto and Praxina... * (GASPS) The mountain! * I don't want to start pointing fingers and playing the blame game here, but to make a long story short, I did everything right and perfectly and Mephisto is responsible for everything that went wrong. * Hey! * I see. And what about the Truncolus spell I gave you to destroy Princess Iris? Was it not powerful enough? * It was. But, as you know, it was a two-person spell. And a chain is really only as strong (SOFTLY) as its weakest link. * Plus, Talia used this thing to cast some humongo spell that blasted us! * (GROWLS) * Get rid of it. * Uh... * Your darkening darkness... Sir? * Listen very carefully. * You two are to take that medallion and destroy it at once. * Of course. * We'll do it after we… * No! * (RUMBLING) * Destroy it right now! Do you understand? If you don't want to feel my dark wrath, you'll destroy that thing! * That was weird. * He took one look at this thing and it was almost like... * PRAXINA: Like he was scared. * We should definitely destroy it, shouldn't we? * (HESITANTLY) Yes... * Exactly how powerful do you think it is? * (BOTH CHUCKLE) * (BOTH LAUGHING) * (THUNDER RUMBLING) * Talia, talk to us, why is that medallion so important? * She's just worried that her super-secret millionaire boyfriend will be mad that she lost his present. * (YELLING) I don't have a secret boyfriend! * (GASPS) * I don't have a kingdom! I don't have a family! It's gone! It's all gone! And it's all my fault!(SOBBING) I've lost everything! * But you have us, silly. * Oh... * The medallion belonged to my sister. * Your sister? * You've never told us anything about your family. * To be honest, I always imagined that you were raised by a pack of wolves, or maybe by a robot, one of those one… * (CLEARS THROAT) * Ooh. Sorry. Anyway, your sister... * She was the good one. The strong one. Responsible one. * That's hard to believe. * You're the strongest and most responsible person I know. * I try. If you only could have seen her. * If you could have seen me back then... * IZIRA: Talia! * (GASPS) * What are you doing? * Um... Nothing? * You were sneaking out to the Crystalline Light festival, weren't you? * Maybe. * You know how dangerous it is to go out! All the remaining realms of Ephedia will be joining to defend against Gramorr soon, and... * Ugh! Don't throw a tanty! * I am not throwing a tanty... A tantrum. * I am telling you what you need to hear. * If Gramorr takes over… * La-la-la-la. * Boring talk! Boring talk that's no fun! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! * Talia, listen to me. * You're not a little kid anymore. You can't just pretend everything is fine. * I can try. * You have to train harder, Talia. You have to be ready to fight. Our kingdom, our people… They're counting on us to protect them. * No, they're counting on you. You're the powerful one. You're the smart one. You're the natural leader. They don't need me. They need you. * And what if something happens to me? What if I can't be there? * (SIGHS) Trust me, you're always going to be there. * Oh. (CHUCKLES) * Every time I mess up, you're there. I can't even sneak out tonight without you being right there to catch me. * (SIGHS) * So the Crystalline Lights Festival, huh? * It's only once a year! Come on, Izira. I'll start getting serious about all that stuff tomorrow. I promise. * You promise? * With my heart's truth. * Mmm-hmm. * (GASPS) * IZIRA: Here. * But... But this is your magic medallion! * I want you to take it with you tonight. You can give it back to me tomorrow. That's when we start your very serious new training. * Deal? * Deal! * Thanks, big sis! * (GASPS) * (GIGGLES) * (GASPS) * (ALL EXCLAIMING) * (GRUNTS) * (GASPS) * (LAUGHS) * (HUMMING) * Huh? * (GASPING) Oh, no! * No... * Mother? Father? * Izira? (GASPS) * GRAMORR: Well, Banes,the royal family of Xeris were easier to vanquish than I had expected. *I had heard that Izira's magic was extremely powerful. *(GROWLING) *(SNIFFING) *Her reputation was obviously exaggerated. *(SNIFFING) *(SNARLS) *(MUFFLED WHIMPERING) *(SQUEAKING) *GRAMORR: Banes. *(CRYING) *TALIA: That day, everything changed. *I vowed to change my ways. I became disciplined and focused, and volunteered to come find you, Iris, to defeat Gramorr. *The medallion was your sister's magical gem, to help her transform? *Yes. Without it, her power was greatly weakened. It was why my family was defeated by Gramorr. *What happened to them? *I don't know. They could be anywhere. The medallion is the only thing I had that could have led me to them. * Then we've got to get it back! *I'm moved that you care so much, but... * Talia, we care because we're you're family, too. *Yeah, I have 32 sisters, but I like you a lot more than any of them! They borrow my clothes and they stretch them way out. *Thank you. *So, how about we cast a spell to find that medallion? *I think this calls for a little Cristalocatum! *Why would a piece of jewelry scare the Grand Wizard of Chaos? *MEPHISTO: Because it's not a piece of jewelry. *It flattened us when Talia said those words. *Did you hear the words she spoke? *MEPHISTO: Uh, it was something like, "By the power of Ezra." *(GASPS) Izira! Her sister's name! *This belongs to her! *Maybe we could use it to defeat the princesses. *IRIS: Or, you could give it back... *Huh? *...and not get a crystal smack down. *No? Suit yourself. *Iris, princess of Ephedia! *AURIANA: Auriana, princess of Volta! *TALIA: Talia, princess of Xeris! *ALL: Together fighting harm with crystal charm! *(BOTH GASP) *Looking for this, Talia? *(GROANS) *Wand Of Xeris! *Crystal Scala. *If you like having fingers, you will give that back to me. *Ooh, a threat! *What's so special about this? *Sentimental value? *Give it back! *Missed me. *It's working! *Keep taunting her! *Why don't you taunt her? *IRIS: Crystal Capto! *(GRUNTS) *Looking for this? *Oopsie. *They can't get that medallion back. *Gramorr will be furious we didn't destroy it! *Crystarmum! *You guys are totally weaker! *What happened to your other, way better powers? *Yeah, that was kind of a one-time spell, and when... *Quiet, fool! This isn't a social hour! *I know that. *But sometimes a little distraction works. *MEPHISTO: Gotcha! *(GASPS) *Ow! *Prax! *(GASPS) *No! *No! *Too bad, it was really pretty. *Uh, you know, for a girl. (CHUCKLES) *(BOTH LAUGHING) *Talia, the twins are getting away! *Let them go. (SOBBING) *Huh? *Hey, Tal, I'm ready to learn the most complicated spell you know! Sounds good? *(SIGHS) *We brought you smoothies! Extra gooseberry! *I'll never have another smoothie. *(BOTH GASP) *Never is a really long time. *Like I once said I'd never wear blue frost lip gloss and then I never did! *Bad example. *Girls, please stop trying to cheer me up. *I've lost the only link to my family. *All the Earth books I consulted say I need to grieve. *Okay. But you'll miss my surprise. *Huh? *It's a gem from Izira's medallion! *Where did you get it? *Yeah, I guess I should have shown you before. *Amaru found it on the ground. *Could we use it to track the twins? *Brilliant, Iris! *Since they were the last ones to touch the medallion, we can use this to track them. *I'm up for that. *Oh! Me too! *Hmm. *ALL: Crystalocum Ostendere! *That doesn't look like it's around here. *TALIA: (GASPS) It's Ephedia! *IRIS: Ephedia? *The twins couldn't have gone back there. *TALIA: The gem isn't showing us the location of the twins. It's showing us the location of my sister! *That's amazing! But how? *Strong feelings act like a magnet. *The spell searched for the person Talia wanted to find the most! *Concentrate! *Whoo! I'm getting dizzy. *Me too. *Just hang on. *Izira! *(GASPS) Who's there? *Izira, it's me, your sister! *Talia! I've been so worried, where are you? *Everything's spinning. *I don't think I can hang on much longer. *Izira, I'm coming to save you! *(ALL PANTING) *Sorry, Talia. *Don't be. Now I know my sister is still alive! *The medallion has been destroyed, master. *Burned up like a Metzorian fire worm! Whoosh! *Good work. *Is that the first time he's ever said "good work" to us? *Hmm, I think it might be. *Who cares. *You still have it, right? *Yes. You never know. *It might come in handy someday. *(BOTH CHUCKLE) *Talia, are you sure you want to perform? *(GIGGLES) My heart is filled with joy! I want to sing! I want to dance! I want to leap through fields of Zenbordian flowers! *Don't worry. This is only temporary. *Tomorrow, I'll go back to being serious, for everyone's sake. *Well, in that case, I know just the song! Ready? ---- THE END ---- Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы для сезона 1